Unexpected Confrontation
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a tag to Season 2 Episode 18 'Night Has a Thousand Eyes'. It's my take on how things could have gone down between Jackson and Aiden when Aiden lied to him about getting stuck in traffic. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of an adult werewolf by his alpha.


**Author's Note** – This story is a tag to Season 3 Episode 18 'Night Has a Thousand Eyes'. It's my take on how things could have gone down between Jackson and Aiden when Aiden lied about being stuck in traffic.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning** – Non-consensual spanking of an adult werewolf by his alpha.

UNEXPECTED CONFRONTATION

Aiden pulled up in front of the jazz club turned safe house, and took a deep breath. "You can do this," he muttered, trying to convince himself that it was true. He couldn't change his mind now that their window of opportunity for escape had passed. The only decision he had left now was to tell the truth or lie. Lying was clearly the safer option for everyone involved.

He nodded to himself, got out of the car, and went to find Jackson. He found the man holding a fussy Hope and pacing the floor while Hayley set up the playpen.

"There you are!" Jackson said. A mix of worry and annoyance came through in his tone. "What happened? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Aiden made a point of keeping eye contact and said, "I'm so sorry. I got stuck in traffic, and when I tried to call you to let you know I wouldn't make it, I realized my phone was dead."

The alpha stopped pacing, and his eyebrows went up while he stared at his second in command. Hope whined loudly.

Aiden swallowed hard as Jackson's surprise quickly turned into a suspicious glare. "I'm really sorry," he reiterated and tried not to let his voice waver. "Really."

Jackson ignored that, patted the baby's back, and turned to the two pack members who were guarding the entrance. "You two, outside until I come get you." Then he turned to Hayley and said, "Is the playpen ready? She really wants down."

"All done." Hayley tossed a toy in the assembled playpen, and held out her hands for Hope.

Jackson handed the baby over, leaned over to whisper something in Hayley's ear, and then rounded on Aiden.

Aiden could see shock on Hayley's face, and that mixed with Jackson's glare had him taking a step back. "Jackson?"

Jackson grabbed Aiden's upper arm, and roughly tugged him towards the back room where they'd set up a couple of beds.

The nervous worry Aiden had been dealing with for hours spiked. He tried to pull back at first, but the weak physical protest was no match for Jackson's determined grip, and Aiden found himself being pulled across the floor. His stomach did a somersault, and he started to babble.

"Jackson? What's wrong? I said I was sorry that I didn't make the rendezvous, but I can't control the traffic."

A tiny growl rumbled in Jackson's chest as he walked them across the threshold to the back room and shut the door with a little more force than necessary. Aiden's protests died on his lips, and his heart rate skyrocketed. Jackson took a seat on the corner of the nearest bed, yanked Aiden across his lap, and started swatting his rear end.

When he was pulled forward, Aiden's hands shot out to the floor to catch himself. After a moment of stunned silence, the reality of what was happening hit him. The man who'd been his mentor as a kid, the man who was now his alpha, was currently spanking him. It was so ridiculous, he wanted to laugh, but the anger he could feel rolling off the older man made this situation anything but funny, and the serious force behind each slap made him squirm.

"Jackson! Jackson, stop! What are you doing?" After getting no response, Aiden craned his neck back to look over his shoulder. "Jackson! Talk to me! What are you doing?"

Without glancing at the younger man, or stopping the relentless up and down motion of his arm, Jackson muttered, "You know what I'm doing."

Aiden turned his head back towards the front, and stared at the floor for a second. It was difficult to get his thoughts together when the shock of what was happening to him was mixed with the pain. "But… but why?" After a few seconds of waiting for an answer, he realized Jackson had no intention of answering, and rephrased his question. "Why are you doing _this_?" After waiting a couple more seconds for an answer that wasn't forthcoming, he couldn't contain his reactions to the spanking anymore. Little grunts and hisses of pain started coming out with each slap, and his legs started to twitch and jerk.

With an angry scowl, Aiden put his hand back to cover as much of his ass as he could and yelled, "Why not just punch me if you're pissed that I didn't show up?"

The swats stopped immediately, and Aiden looked over his shoulder again to see Jackson's face. The alpha looked almost angrier now than when he'd pulled the younger man into the room.

"I'm pissed because you lied to me, not because you didn't show up!"

Aiden's eyebrows went up in shock. He didn't know how Jackson knew he'd been lying, but it was obvious that he did know. Aiden's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to decide what to say. He almost tried convincing Jackson that he hadn't lied, but thought better of it. Instead he simply asked again, "Why _this_?"

Jackson sighed and said with much less anger, "What did I tell you the last time you lied to me?'

The younger man had to think about that for a few seconds. His mind went in time, to try to pinpoint the last time he'd lied to Jackson. Suddenly the memory hit him, and his eyes snapped back into focus on Jackson's face. "I was thirteen!" he said incredulously.

"So you do remember. Good." Jackson roughly shoved Aiden's hand away from his ass, and reached under Aiden's stomach to unsnap his jeans.

Aiden put his hand back on the floor, and tried not to panic. Jackson's threat from over ten years ago echoed in his head. _If you ever tell me a bald-faced lie like that again, I'll put you over my knee, pull down your pants, and spank you until you're crying._ The problem with that threat was that Aiden wasn't thirteen anymore. At thirteen Aiden would have been crying about ten swats into a spanking. At twenty-six, he wasn't even sure if he _could_ cry from a spanking.

When Aiden felt his jeans and underwear both go down with one yank, he immediately put his hand back again and whimpered, "Please don't."

Jackson grabbed Aiden's hand in his own and moved it to Aiden's lower back. He gripped the hand tight and started spanking again.

"Shit," Aiden muttered to the floor. The loud clap of skin on skin rang out loudly in the tiny little room, making Aiden cringe. There was no way anyone would mistake that sound for anything other than what it was. His face burned with shame.

He hadn't been in this position for at least ten years, and never thought he'd be in it again. He especially never thought _Jackson_ would be the one doing it. The alpha was only six years older than Aiden, but Jackson had always exuded the traits of an alpha, making him seem older than most of the other boys his age.

After a few moments, Jackson started to lecture while he spanked. "You're my second in command, Aiden. If you don't agree with my plans, you man up and tell me to my face. You don't abandon the plan halfway through and then lie to me about it. As a matter of fact, you don't lie to me about anything _ever_." He punctuated that with a few even harder slaps to Aiden's previously untouched thighs.

"Ah!" Any thoughts Aiden had had about not crying were dashed. Jackson's lecture full of disapproval had stabbed at his heart. That combined with the sharp pain in his backside caused a lump to form in his throat, and his eyesight became blurry with tears.

"I trusted you," Jackson continued. "I put not only my life, but the lives of my wife and her baby in your hands tonight, and you left us all hanging. If it had been anyone other than you, I'd have banished them from the city."

"I'm sorry!" Heavy guilt swirled around in Aiden's chest, making it painful to breathe. He knew everything Jackson had just said was true, and he couldn't stand it. He started crying and trying to talk at the same time, so it came out a jumbled mess.

Jackson heard several apologies in between the tears, and then he heard the name Klaus. Jackson's arm stopped mid motion, and he looked down at Aiden's head. "Klaus? What about Klaus?"

Aiden slumped down and cried even harder now that the spanking had stopped.

Knowing he'd gotten through to his beta, Jackson sighed, and used both hands to pull Aiden's underwear and pants back up. He shifted back slightly, and pulled Aiden up so that the younger man was sitting next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Aiden's shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug.

Aiden buried his face in the older man's shirt, wrapped both arms around him, and tried to continue apologizing and talking while he cried.

Jackson squeezed him a little tighter for a second and said, "I can't understand anything you're saying right now. Calm down first, and then we can talk." He felt the younger man nod. For the next few minutes, the room was silent except for Aiden's soft crying and eventual sniffling.

Once he thought the younger man was calm enough, Jackson patted his back and let go of him. After he had eye contact, he said, "Okay, talk to me."

Aiden said softly, "I'm so sorry, Jackson."

"I get that. Now tell me what happened."

Five minutes later, Jackson had the whole story of how Aiden had been secretly working for Klaus. Aiden was waiting for the older man to either punch him, tell him to leave and never come back, or to snap his neck. Instead he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and the words, "I forgive you."

"What? Didn't you hear everything I just said? I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't even deserve to be in your pack."

Jackson squeezed his shoulder and said, "I've known you since you were born, Aiden. One mistake doesn't suddenly make you a bad person, and it doesn't get you sent away from the pack. I know how Klaus can get under your skin and twist the truth."

"But…"

"No." Jackson said firmly. "No more guilt. No more beating yourself up. You've been punished, you've been forgiven, and now we're going to move forward. Starting with facing Hayley, apologizing to her, and helping us come up with a plan to keep Hope safe."

Aiden cringed at the thought of seeing Hayley when he knew she'd heard everything, but he wasn't about to say no to the man who'd just forgiven him for the worst thing he'd ever done in his life. He reluctantly nodded, and said, "Okay."

"Good." Jackson patted the younger man's shoulder, got up, and went to open the door. Aiden stood, rubbed his ass a few times with a wince, and then followed his alpha out to talk to Hayley.

The End


End file.
